Compañero
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry quiere vivir con alguien luego de que su hija no basta para suplir su soledad y busca un compañero para compartir un departamento y la única persona que estaba disponible era Severus Snape.


**Compañero**

**Resumen**: Harry quiere vivir con alguien luego de que su hija no basta para suplir su soledad y busca un compañero para compartir un departamento, el problema cuando empezó a buscarlo es que sus amigos no estaban disponibles y la única persona que estaba disponible y con intenciones de abandonar un poco el mundo mágico, era Severus Snape. Ahora los tres vivirán en un departamento y enfrentaran el "convivir"

Respuesta a un desafío que dirá: Intercambio Navideño. Regalo para Gintonic&vicodina

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Acción, Angustia, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción, Drama, Espiritual, Fantasía, General, Horror, Humor, Misterio, Parodia, Poesía, Romance, Sobrenatural, Songfic, Suspense, Tragedia 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Crossover, FemSlash/Yuri, Incesto/Twincest, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Orgías, Otras, Parafilias, PWP, Sadomasoquismo, Tortura, Transexualismo, Travestismo, Tríos, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia, Voyerismo=mirar a otros

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los hermosos personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para liberar mi perversa mente.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Harry había pasado por mil y un cosas antes y después de la batalla final en Hogwarts, donde, gracias a Merlín, había salido vencedor. Se dedicó a reconstruir su vida, todo lo que quisiera hacer por unos meces, hasta que conoció al que fue su amante y pareja por un año. Un chico hermoso de veintitantos, ni un problema para él que ya había cumplido los 18. De nacionalidad alemana y mago sangre pura. Nunca había conocido a un chico así y el tiempo que vivieron junto fue genial. Claro hasta que el chico lindo, su ángel hermoso, y tierno, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que morir. Si, se lo reprochaba por que lo dejó solo por un tiempo. Murió en un accidente de transito muggle, una manera más que estúpida de morir para un mago que simplemente iba caminando por la calle y no sintió cuando un auto le tocó la bocina antes de impactarle.

Sufrió, claro que sufrió. No podía decir que estaba muy enamorado de Zelig, pero fue su pareja por largo tiempo y estaba encariñado con él y con su compañía.

Tiempo después supo que su amante no le había dejado solo. Estaba esperando un bebé del alemán que tanto le dio. Esta vez, no supo como agradecerlo. Siempre quiso tener un hijo y este era su pedacito de cielo, su vida.

Fue difícil, doloroso y solitario. Sus amigos no se enteraron hasta que el mismo, luego de haber dado a luz, fue a la madriguera a que conocieran a su hija. A su pequeña Mathilda. Buscó un nombre alemán en memoria de su padre, este le gustó por su significado. Fuerza de la batalla.

Los Weasley quedaron completamente encantados con la pequeña bebé de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Era una monada y por supuesto, se ganó el corazón de todos por ser hija de quien era.

Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía solo. Mathy era su vida, pero él aun era joven, no le gustaba la soledad y no podía más así.

Cuando Harry tomó la brillante idea de compartir un departamento con uno de sus amigos, nunca en la vida se imaginó que iba a tener tantas negativas.

Primero había sido Ron. Por que se iba a ir con Hermione o no se que. Luego de que salieran de Hogwarts y que se anunciara su compromiso, tenían que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo organizando la boda, sus vidas y buscar trabajos. El asunto es que no se iría con él. Ridículo preguntarle a Hermione, ya que estaba seguro que respondería lo mismo.

Tuvo el amago de preguntarle a Neville, pero este, entre razones, sonrojos y demás, le dio a entender que se iría con una persona por unos meses a recorrer el mundo buscando más especies de plantas mágicas. De más esta decir que llevaba casi un año fuera del país y quizás en que parte del planeta con su amante. Por que lo había averiguado, claro que sí. Y se sorprendió de que Neville, su amigo, su fiel confidente (¿Qué quieren? Tenía que ser dramático para que se entendiera su punto), se había ido con nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Sí, el mismísimo cabrón que le hizo la vida imposible en sus días de estudiantes.

Se negó a si mismo preguntarle a Ginny. No, si para fans vueltas locas sólo tenía que ir a la esquina y le saltaban encima como abejas a la miel. Además, al parecer era la única que no le tenía demasiada buena a su bebé, y no iba a exponer a su niña malos tratos. No que creyera que Ginny fuera capas de golpearla, pero el maltrato no siempre venia de golpes, también estaban las actitudes, por lo que prefería no arriesgarse.

Su siguiente objetivo apareció por cuenta propia. Fue en una de sus incursiones en el castillo cuando lo encontró. Severus Snape se encontró de frente con él. No había visto al hombre desde que este fuera internado de urgencia en San Mungo, luego de que la víbora ponzoñosa de Nagiri le mordiera y le pusiera al borde de la muerte. Parecía más recuperado. Recordó que había escuchado de que e hombre estuvo en la unidad de tratamientos intensivos por más de un año y que luego de eso lo trasladaron a una de cuidados intensivos para su recuperación y rehabilitación.

No volvió a escuchar de él, por lo menos nada que no se relacionara con su nuevo puesto como subdirector del colegio, bajo el mando de McGonagall. Sabía que había estado averiguando cosas en el ministerio.

Él, como Auror, tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de documentación que le podía ser útil al tiempo de dejar entrar a una persona a su vida. Severus Snape era preciso para eso.

—Señor Potter —le saludó con tanto desprecio como siempre, pero notó como su mirada se suavizó al ver a la niña de una año que llevaba en brazos.

—Profesor Snape, no sabía que estaba aquí —mintió descaradamente.

—Me imagino —pasó por su lado sin siquiera despedirse.

—Profesor —le llamó y se armó de valor —escuché que usted quería dejar la seguridad del colegio.

—Algo que claramente no tiene por que importarle al chico-que-vivió. —le dijo sin extrañarse de la seguridad que tenía Potter en sus palabras.

—Es sólo un comentario. No es para que se ponga a la defensiva —le dijo alzándose de hombros, tratando de no molestar a la pequeña Mathy —Además… —lo pensó, claro que lo pensó, pero ahora no tenía muchos ánimos de seguir a su conciencia —pensaba en que podríamos compartir un departamento. Digo, para no apartarnos completamente del mundo mágico.

— ¿Y que le hace pensar que yo quería ir con usted y su hija, si tuve que aguantar siete años para dejar de verlo? No, definitivamente no me iría con usted.

Ahora, seis meses después de esa visita, Severus aun no se explica como fue que Potter lo convenció de esta absurda idea. Quizás no fue él, sino la rubia en brazos de su padre que le miró con esos brillantes ojos llenos de dulzura, unos que le recordaron a cierto mocoso que llegaba recién a Hogwarts, hace más de diez años.

Habían conseguido un departamento en una zona céntrica del Londres muggle. No era excesivamente grande, pero entre ambos llegaron a la meta de "compartir sin destruir". Además de acordar no utilizar su magia en la casa, algo que les ayudaría a "liberarse" del mundo mágico como ya habían quedado y no asustar a la pequeña con la que vivían.

Harry se había inscrito en una universidad muggle. Y compartía su tiempo entre el cuidado de Mathilda y sus estudios vespertinos de pediatría en la universidad. Había abandonado la academia de Aurores, no sin antes escuchar una y mil peticiones de que lo pensara de nuevo. Le gustaban los niños y estaba ansioso por poder hacer algo más por los niños que se quedaron sin familia en la guerra. Claro, además de saber todo lo que le podía ocurrir a su bebita.

Severus trabajaba en el área de abastecimiento de pociones en San Mungo. Se dedicaba, básicamente, a supervisar que los idiotas que estaban a su cargo no confundieran medicinas que creaban. Le habían informado que un idiota había confundido una importantísima poción, provocando el desequilibrio mental de un ciento de personas. Claro, el culpable ya estaba de patitas en la calle, pero ahora las responsabilidades caerían siempre en el jefe de área, o sea, Severus Snape.

Harry llegó ese día al departamento. Estaba exhausto y no tenía el valor moral de ni siquiera saludar a Snape antes de enterrarse en su colchón y dejar de sentir el agotamiento que sentía en ese momento. Miró desde la cama a la cunita vacía de su hija. Algo que había tenido que hacer, es contratar a una niñera y recordó que tenía sólo un par de horas para ir a buscar a Mathy, a no ser que Erika, su niñera, le llamara al móvil para que fuera por ella por cualquier complicación.

—Ey, Potter —le llamó Severus desde puerta de la puerta. Nunca entraría por su propia voluntad. Pero no recibió contestación —Potter, deje de ser tan vago y venga a atender a sus amigos que han venido "amablemente" a visitarlo.

El tono de voz de Snape le dijo a Harry que estaba de un humor de perros, y lo último que quería en este momento era escuchar un descargo de responsabilidades y cosas por el estilo del que fue su profesor.

Se levantó con una actitud tan pastosa que estaba seguro que aburriría al mismo Dumbledore. Abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, con la mano apunto de golpear de nuevo, pero sin alcanzar a detenerse.

— ¡Auch! —Sobó la frente donde había recibido el coscorrón —No era necesario que me golpeara, Snape.

—Créame, "esta vez", fue completamente sin intenciones —le dijo girándose y caminando por el único pasillo que había para dirigirse a su habitación —sus amigos le esperan en la cocina y adviértale a Weasley que se abstenga a sólo mirar mis alimentos.

—Claro, claro —dijo moviendo la mano, mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta —que carácter, hombre.

Caminó en dirección a la cocina y le saltó encima una cosa de cabellera roja.

—Harry, te he echaba mucho de menos —dijo Ginny, tratando de alcanzar los labios del que fue su novio, pero antes de lograrlo se vio impulsada desde la espalda.

—No seas empalagosa, hermanita —le dijo George, al sostener a la muchacha desde la polera por la espalda — ¿Cómo estas, Harry?

—Creo que más despierto de cuando llegué —se sirvió un vaso de agua desde el refrigerador y lo tomó de un solo trago —no es por ser descortés, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y de verdad, no quiero echarlos, pero tengo que ir por Mathy.

—Claro, tu hija —dijo la chica.

—Sí, mi bebé —ya ni siquiera le molestaba la forma en que Ginny se refería a su hija, sabía que era motivado por los celos y que no pasaría de eso. — ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

—Para eso veníamos, precisamente —le dijo el mayor, extendiéndole un sobre —es el parte de matrimonio. Lamentan no poder venir, pero Ron aun esta un tanto "choqueado" de que estés viviendo con Snape.

—Pero Hermione dijo que ambos están invitados.

—No se si Snape quiera ir —dijo Harry, mirando la hermosa tarjeta, que citaba los nombres de sus amigos con letra prodigiosa —pero le convenceré.

—No tienes esa facultad, Harry. —le dijo el gemelo, delirando por los aires de poder de su amigo.

—Ah, pero lo que no sabes es el poder que tiene mi hija sobre él. No hay nada que le pueda negarle a mi Mathy.

—Uy, eso me encantaría verlo.

—Pero no lo harán, por que sino se daría cuenta. —dijo Harry viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina —si quieren me acompañan a buscar a Mathy.

—No, gracias. Aun tenemos que ir a dejar más partes —le dijo Ginny.

Harry sabía que la sola mención de que pasaran tiempo con su bebé, era suficiente para que la chica desistiera de pasar tiempo con él, justamente lo que ahora necesitaba.

Se despidieron en la entrada del departamento, mientras él se dirigió unos pisos mas abajo donde vivía la chica que le hacia de niñera. Cuando llegó frente la puerta la chica estaba saliendo.

—Hola, Erika —vio como saltó asustada al no haberle visto —lo lamento —se disculpo al ver la cara pálida de la chica.

—No te preocupes, Harry —le dijo con confianza —justo iba a ir por el señor Snape.

Harry le había contado a Erika que vivía con el que fue su profesor, por que era mas cómodo para ambos el compartir un departamento tan céntrico. Claro, ella no tenía ni idea, de que se llevaron como el perro y el gato cuando uno le enseñaba al otro.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No te asustes, sólo que mi madre tuvo una emergencia y tengo que ir por ella a la estación de trenes y no quería llevar a Mathilda para que no se enfriara. Despertó hace poco.

—Oh, bien —dijo aliviado —pues problema resuelto. Me llevó enseguida a mi niña hermosa.

— ¡Papi! —la voz alegre de la infanta llegó desde adentro, siempre atenta a la voz de su padre.

Vio entrar Erika y luego salir con su niña que le estiró los brazos enseguida. Como era lógico para una niña de su edad sólo conocía dos palabras. Papi y Seip, en su infantil manera de llamar a Snape.

— ¿Cómo estas, preciosa? —Le preguntó besándola en la mejilla, haciendo reír a la niña en el proceso. Amaba los besos y a él el dárselos.

Se fue a su propio departamento, mientras se despedía de Erika con una mano y presionada el botón del ascensor.

Llegó al departamento y escuchó sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Bajó a Mathy y le dio la mano, con pasitos torpes le seguía sonriendo.

Llegaron y vieron a Snape lavando unas verduras.

Algo que Harry, nunca en su vida se llegó a imaginar, es que Severus Snape supiera cocinar. Claro, cuando se lo hizo saber al hombre este le dijo que él tampoco entendía como era tan malo en pociones, si era tan parecido al arte culinario, del que Harry era un experto. Decir que ese "halago" no hizo que los colores del rostro de Harry salieran a flote, sería la más grande de las mentiras.

— ¡Seip! —Gritó la niña, haciendo voltear a Severus y que luego de secarse las manos se acercara a cargar al bebé en brazos.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le gustan, tanto a Mathilda como a Harry. Snape era un imán para su hija y cada vez que la cargaba, se veía completamente radiante.

No era un misterio para Harry, a estas alturas del partido, que gustaba de Severus Snape. De este que cuidaba de su hija y que le prodigaba una ternura increíble. Nadie, estaba seguro, había visto o vería a Severus Snape en esta faceta del día a día.

— ¿Cómo te portaste? —La niña sólo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa, ninguno de los dos sabía si es que entendía o no las palabras del hombre, o las que el mismo Harry le hacía, pero siempre decía que si con su cabecita.

—La llevaré a darse un baño, ¿Necesita algo antes de ir? —Le preguntó mirando tras el hombre para ver que cocinaba.

—Nada —le entregó a la niña, que pretendió volar a los brazos de su papá.

Harry se alejó con la niña en brazos, sin saber como quedaba el hombre en la cocina.

Severus sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Sabía que cuando le dijo que sí a Harry para venirse a vivir con ellos, fue un impulso al verlo con su hija en brazos. Una bebita tan dulce como su padre. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, o no se quiso dar cuenta, por que fue sólo hace unas semanas que se encontró a si mismo con la mano dentro de los pantalones, mientras, cobijado por la oscuridad y privacidad que le daba la noche, se masturbó en honor al hombre que dormía a unas puertas mas allá.

No sabía que le gustaba más. El aire de madures que le dio el traer a esa preciosa niña al mundo, o los celos posesivos que le dieron de un momento al otro al recordar que otro lo tuvo y sembró su vientre son su semilla. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era por ambas razones. La niña y el tal Zelig. El padre biológico de Mathilda Potter.

Pero no podía sólo fijarse en esas cosas, sabía que Harry estaba sintiendo cosas por él, cosas infundadas en el deseo y que él mismo se encargaría de alentar. Quería a Harry Potter y Mathilda Potter en su vida, y como que se llamaba Severus Snape, que lo conseguiría.

Pasó una semana en que Harry se las ingenió de una y mil maneras para que Snape accediera a acompañarlos al matrimonio de Ron y Hermione. Hasta que, como él mismo predijo, fue la pequeña Mathy quien lo consiguió.

—Es ridículo que me aparezca por allá, siendo que no soy del agrado de la pareja, familia e invitados —dijo acomodándose la túnica (negra) que ocuparía para presentarse al matrimonio.

—Uy, entonces no le quiere nadie —dijo Harry divertido, mientras acomodaba la túnica de Mathilda.

La niña se removía entre las molestas ropas, tironeándolas sin poderse acostumbrar.

—Le dije que no las aguantaría —le recordó Severus, al ver las manitos de la niña tironear la túnica color crema que vestía —es demasiado pequeña para usar ese tipo de vestimentas.

— ¡Pero se ve hermosa! —le dijo alzándosela frente al rostro.

—No es una muñeca a la que le puede ir poniendo lo que se le viene en gana.

—No una muñeca, pero si le puedo poner lo que quiera.

Severus negó con la cabeza y se volteo molesto contra el maldito grifo del agua. Des de hace días que no paraba de gotear y el experto que vino a repararlo, lo dejó peor de lo que estaba.

—Ese maldito…

— ¡No maldiga frente a Mathy!

—Además de ser un bebé —le recordó al apuntar a la niña que se entretenía con el cabello de su padre —no fue una palabra demasiado fuera de lugar.

—Pero lo es para una niña si es que lo aprende.

— ¡No sabe hablar!

— ¡Pero podría aprenderla y empezar a decirla! No quiero que mi hija ande por ahí diciéndole maldito a lo que se atraviese —dijo molesto y vio la sonrisa de lado de Snape — ¿Y ahora de que se ríe?

—Maldijo, señor Potter —le dijo con tono burlesco, mientras caminaba en dirección al grifo.

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta. Como siempre, había caído en las trampas de Snape. Lo vio forcejear con el grifo y se le hizo hilarante.

— ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera con magia?

—Recuerdo haber dado esa misma idea hace tres días y fue usted quien se negó, por que le podía pasar algo a las cañerías de los demás departamentos.

Severus sacó la varita y apuntó al grifo, un simple reparo y estaría como nueva.

Harry abrió los ojos de una manera graciosa y luego tuvo que girarse para cubrir a su hija cuando el grifo explotó y el agua comenzó a salir a raudales de la tubería. Claro, la mas divertida era la niña, que ahora estaba completamente empapada, por que lo que eran Severus y Harry estaban completamente furioso. Uno por haberlo hecho y que no le detuvieran, y el otro por que lo hizo y no lo detuvo.

—Esto nos costara caro, Snape —dijo Harry frustrado — ¡Oh no, las túnicas!

Como era de esperarse, las ropas de los tres estaban completamente estropeadas.

—No podremos ir.

— ¡¿Qué? —Dijo alterado y acercándose al hombre —me costó mucho el que aceptara, como para que ahora se niegue a ir.

Harry iba caminando sin darse cuenta y terminó resbalando y yéndose de espaldas, sólo los rápidos reflejos de Severus le impidió caer de golpe. Lo sostuvo antes de que cayera y sirvió de base para que no sufriera el golpe. Atrapando también en el abrazo a Mathilda que empezó a llorar en el acto ante la rapidez de la caída.

—Demonios, Potter —dijo adolorido — ¿Cómo te arriesgas así?

Harry sería capas de decirle algo, si no sintiera bajo su cuerpo a Severus, que le sostenía con fuerza y protegía a su niña en el proceso.

¿Están bien?

La voz preocupada del mayor hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de que la niña lloraba, la examinó y se dio cuenta de que sólo fue el susto, no se dio cuenta de que aun no salía de sobre el cuerpo de Severus.

—No le pasa nada, sólo esta trastornada por la caída.

—Es bueno —no es que le molestara tener a Harry y Mathilda sobre su cuerpo, pero le encantara ver el rostro del chico cuando se de cuenta —no es que me desagrade demasiado, ¿Pero sabe? Pesan.

La reacción fue inmediata, Harry casi saltó de su ubicación y se dio vuelta para ayudar al hombre a pararse.

Severus se vio recompensado al ver las mejillas rojas de Harry y como abrazaba a la niña en forma de protección.

—Gracias —dijo bajando la cabeza.

—No fue gran cosa, pero como entenderá, no podremos entrar de esta manera a la ceremonia.

Harry suspiró para ver nuevamente sus ropas, las de Mathy y finalmente las de Snape. Era verdad, nunca podrían ir así, pero entonces recordó que una vez vio a Snape con un traje muggle.

— ¿Tiene su traje, con ese que le reconocieron en San Mungo?

Severus pensó un segundo a que ropa se refería. Era un traje que los muggle llamaban smoking de color negro y una camisa blanca con una ridícula corbatita que llamaban humita.

—Sí, lo tengo guardado. —dijo sin darle importancia — ¿Por qué?

—Por que es ideal para que lo use en un enlace —Harry se animó de un momento al otro —creo tener algo apropiado para ir y un hermoso vestido para Mathy.

—No creo que sea conveniente que nos presentáramos en un enlace mágico con ropas muggle.

Harry pudo haber contestado, pero prefirió ir a su habitación y empezar a cambiarse y cambiar a Mathy.

Desde la habitación volvió a gritarle a Severus que seguía de pie en la cocina.

— ¡Date prisa, Snape! ¡Le prometió a mi hija ir con nosotros a ese matrimonio y tiene que cumplir su palabra!

El pocionísta negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. Por fuerza mayor debía pasar por la habitación de Harry y se dio cuenta de que este ya tenía lista a la niña, algo raro con tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Usaste magia, Potter?

Harry se volteo, casi asustado y se dio cuenta del hombre en la puerta. Algo abochornado al verse descubierto. Caminó a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla, pero fue incapaz de dar un paso mas adelante cuándo vio la intensa mirada de Severus.

Se dio cuenta de que la mirada del mago estaba adherida a si, por lo que volteando a un lado vio su reflejo en el espejo de un cuerpo que colgaba de la pared. Estaba completamente empapado y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera obscena. Ahora entendía lo que pasaba. Severus Snape estaba clavado a las curvas de su cuerpo. Tuvo que carraspear para que el hombre reaccionara y divertido vio como desviaba el rostro.

—Estaremos listos en un momento, profesor. Es mejor que se prepare usted también.

Snape se vio incapaz de decir nada mas, prefirió casi correr a encerrarse a su habitación. ¡Por Merlín! Estaba excitado con la mínima imagen de Harry todo mojado. Es que las telas de la túnica se le adhirieron de manera maravillosa para él. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a satisfacerse como un adolescente hormonal, mientras debería cambiarse lo más rápido posible para salir del departamento. Sí, mejor rodeado de gente que no le agradaba del todo, y así no cometer lo impensable con Potter.

Harry y Severus por fin estuvieron listos para partir, pero el departamento era un completo desastre y no se hallaban con tiempo para arreglarlo, por lo que simplemente se fueron, acordando que en cuanto llegaran arreglarían el desiste entre ambos.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y agradable para todos, claro, Severus se vio incomodo en un par de ocasiones en que la gente quiso hacer conversación con él. Aguantaron lo que mas pudieron, tenían que esperar por lo menos hasta el brindis y sus amigos aun no llegaban a la recepción.

Harry estaba encantado con todo los que habían organizado sus amigos, o por lo menos Hermione, se notaba su mano en cada adorno y colocación.

Se sentía completamente orgulloso es de la mirada hambrienta que algunas mujeres le mandaban Snape. Se veía genial con esa ropa muggle y había sido él quien se la recomendara. Claro, los celos estaban presentes, pero sabía que Snape no miraría a nadie más, lo sabía por la miraba hambrienta que le mandaba de vez en cuanto y por Merlín que esta noche no dormiría solo.

—Molly, tengo que pedirte un favor —le dijo a la mujer que le quería como a un hijo.

—Dime, querido, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? —Le preguntó, mientras le hacía señas a la niña en brazos de Harry.

—Resulta que antes de venir al enlace tuvimos un problema en el departamento con el profesor Snape y nos dimos cuenta de que no podemos utilizar magia sin dejar un desastre… y me pregustaba, ¿Tú podrías quedarte con Mathy esta noche para que podamos arreglar la casa con el profesor? —Claro, era mentira y Harry se sentía un poco mal por ello, pero… la necesidad era mucha.

—Oh, Harry, Por supuesto que puedo quedarme con ella. De hecho, te iba a decir que si querías que la llevara a dentro. Esta corriendo un poco de viento y podría resfriarse.

Harry sonrió entregarle a la niña a Molly, no tenía duda de que ella la podría cuidar por unas horas.

Molly entró a la casa, llevando en brazos a una casi dormida Mathilda, que tenía su cabecita recargada en el amplio pecho de su abuela putativa.

— ¿Ya se va Harry? —Preguntó su esposo a su lado, mientras ella entraba a la habitación de Ron para dejar a la niña. De todas formas, él no la ocuparía esa noche, ya que se iría con Hermione de luna de miel, no bien terminada la recepción.

—Sí.

— ¿Y que te inventó? Por que no creo que te haya dicho sus verdaderos motivos.

—Bien, no creo que me haya mentido, sino que tuvo el medio para dejar a la niña —acostó a la pequeña, que a esas alturas ya dormía plácidamente y luego se giró a ver a su esposo —es necesario que hablen.

— ¿De verdad crees que hablen, Molly? —Le dijo elevando una ceja.

—Pues me niego a hablar contigo sobre la vida sexual de Harry y el profesor Snape.

Claro, Molly y Arthur eran viejos zorros, habían tenido una camada de hijos, no precisamente por la gracia del espíritu santo. Sabían cuando las cosas a su alrededor pasaban. Cuando George trajo a casa a escondidas a ese lindo chico con el que ahora bailaba afuera, y no precisamente para jugar a las cartas, o la vez que se quedaron en casa por primera vez Bill y Fleur o e mismo Ron y Hermione. Ellos sabían que algo pasaba o pasaría entre Harry y Snape. Ahora si estaban seguros que en el departamento que compartían se verían fuegos artificiales.

Lejos de los pensamientos de los patriarcas de la familia Weasley, Harry se aproximó a Severus de manera disimulada, tratando de que nadie les viera y llegó a su espalda, viendo como su amigo le hacía señas. Claro, a sus amigos no les podía ocultar nada, pese a la cara de horror que puso Ron la primera vez que le dijo de su interés por su antiguo profesor de pociones.

—Mathy se quedara esta noche aquí. Molly la cuidara para que arreglemos el departamento.

Severus sintió como cada vello del cuerpo se le encrespaba ante la idea de pasar toda la noche solo con Harry. Claro, la bebé siempre estaba con ellos, y se le hacía desubicado el intentar cualquier cosa con el chico.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si se despidieron o no de alguien, o si alguien notó que desaparecieron de la fiesta de un momento al otro. Lo último que supo fue que estaba siendo llevado al departamento gracias a la aparición.

Ni bien Severus abrió la puerta del departamento, fue empujado adentro y casi cae al suelo al sentir a Harry colgando de su espalda.

—Potter.

—Oh, ya vasta —le dijo dándolo vuelta y besándolo con una pasión inusitada.

Como es de esperarse Severus agradeció el estar solos para poder desatar todas sus frustraciones.

Se las arreglaron para llegar al living entre chapoteos por el agua que seguía apozada en el suelo del lugar, por el rompimiento de la cañería y los estrellones con los muebles que había en su camino.

No les importó el que sus ropas se estropearan al tirarlas lejos y que se mojaran, ellos querían sentirse y francamente no creían alcanzar una de las habitaciones.

Severus prácticamente arrojó el cuerpo ya desnudo de Harry al sillón, antes de cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo y devorarlo con sus besos.

No se contuvieron, no estaban en ese momento para demasiados juegos.

Harry sintió como su cuello era devorado, mientras una mano estimulaba su miembro, al tiempo que un par de dedos dilataban su entrada para recibir el aparato de Snape.

Severus por su parte, no se contuvo de morder el hombro blanco de Harry mientras entraba en su cuerpo. La pasión era demasiada. Tanto que ninguno de los dos quiso esperar más y comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo.

Harry podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo ¡Merlín! Severus parecía tener mil manos. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo acariciado por todos lados. Sus tetillas estaban tan erguidas que le dolían y su miembro ¡Oh, Dios! Estaba tan excitado que podría correrse sin siquiera ser masturbado.

No pudieron durar mucho, sólo un par de embestidas más y ambos se corrieron.

Ninguno de los dos reaccionó más allá de cambiar de lugares y que el abrigo que había quedado cerca (y que no estaba mojado) los cubriera mientras dormían un poco.

Cuando el sol de la mañana iluminó sus rostros ninguno de los dos quería despertar. Primero por el cansancio y el relax que acompañaba una noche de lujuria y segundo por que acaban de tener sexo con quien se supone, sólo compartía su departamento.

—Tenemos que hablar.

De nos ser por que aun tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, esa declaración se hubiera escuchado casi como una sentencia a muerte.

El chico se removió un poco entre sus brazos, pero no se alejó demasiado, sólo levantó la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? Bien, tuvimos sexo, que de por si fue genial —eso elevó al ego de Severus, pero no dijo nada —. Hace tiempo que notó su mirada. ¡No puede negarlo!

—No lo niego —lo atrajo mas contra su cuerpo entendiendo por donde iría esa conversación.

—Entonces no entiendo que tenemos que hablar —se volvió a alejar para mirarlo a los ojos —. Me gusta, sé que te gusto… mi hija te adora. ¿Qué de malo hay en eso? ¿O que sigamos para ver hasta donde llego esto?

Severus lo miró, sus ojos claros y transparentes, era obvio que nada malo podría pasarle junto a él.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo sonriendo de lado y atrayéndolo para besarlo —, pero hay algo que tiene que cambiar.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya no tienes a un compañero de departamento. Me niego a seguir con las estúpidas reglas de convivencia que teníamos.

— ¿Así? —Su tono era sumamente sugerente.

—Por ejemplo… no pienso recluirme en mi habitación, solo, cada noche.

—Eso me parece. —le dijo, casi ronroneando contra su pecho.

—Tendremos que adecuar la habitación pequeña al lado de tu habitación, esa que ocupamos como estudio, para crearle una habitación a Mathilda. No quiero tener que traumar a la chiquilla cuando te quiera asaltar en la cama.

—Creo… que eso… está bien —podía sentir los dedos de la mano en su cadera, y casi era imposible para él el pensar en algo lógico.

—Y por ultimo… deja de llamar "Mathy" a Mathilda… es de niño.

—Oh, pero si suena genial para ella —le dijo saliendo de sus brazos y se sentó a horcadas sobre él. — ¿Algo más antes de decirme que te encanto?

—No —le dijo atrayendo por el cuello para besarlo con fuerza —eres irresistibles, Harry Potter.

Harry sonrió y se fundió en un nuevo beso con su amante, futura pareja, futuro quizás esposo, futuro padre sustito de Mathy, Ah, por que seguiría llamando así a su bebé. Era lindo.

Fin


End file.
